Fighting Back
by Angie Li
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN/:Todos sabemos que Light y L parecen incapaces de coexistir sin discutir, lanzarse miradas asesinas o acusaciones de magnicidio el uno al otro, llegando incluso a golpearse. ¿Mas que sucedería si Light se comportara un tanto complaciente?


_**Título: **__Fighting Back (Resistencia)_

_**Género: **__Romance/Humor_

_**Sinopsis: **__Todos sabemos que Light y L parecen incapaces de coexistir sin discutir, lanzarse miradas asesinas o acusaciones de magnicidio el uno al otro, llegando incluso a golpearse. Más, que sucedería si Light de repente se mostrara muy tolerante, mejor dicho, demasiado tolerante y amable, sacando a su némesis de sus casillas más de lo usual._

_**Disclaimer: **__Para mi gran desgracia, Death note no me pertenece, es de __Tsugumi Ohba y Takeshi Obata y, el anime es propiedad de Madhouse. La historia es original de Bahari yo solo la traduzco al español._

_**Warning: **__Shonen-ai rayando en el yaoi. Considérense advertidos_

_Enjoy! :3_

_

* * *

_

Son las dos y siete de la mañana y tu luces algo fuera de ti.

A mí me entusiasman estas horas—y yo creo que tú lo sabes, porque mientras más tarde se hace, mas sospechosa se vuelve tu expresión cuando me miras o miras el reloj de reojo. Me gusta verte así, todo despeinado irritado y casi sin funcionar ya.

Siempre me siento como tocando tu cabello, el cual se vuelve ligeramente rizado y deslucido mientras más trabajamos. Tus dedos, elegantes, pálidos, comienzan a moverse lentamente, y luego se aceleran cuando obtienes una explosión de energía de algún lugar dentro de ti. Me pregunto de donde sacas toda tu energía—si es que tienes un manantial de ella o si simplemente cursa a través de tu cuerpo y sólo hay que acceder al mismo, en lugar de sacar de el.

Supongo que en realidad eso no importa.

Pero lo que de verdad me gusta en estas tempranas horas del día son tus ojos. Incluso si el resto de tu ser se ha apagado—cabello lánguido, cuerpo lento, dientes apretados—tus ojos no cambian. Afilados, sin descanso, sospechosos, y sobre todo, vivos con la única inteligencia que alguna vez ha igualado la mía.

Me pregunto cómo mantienes tus ojos tan afilados, Light Yagami.

Los míos no lo son. Sé que no lo son. No duermo lo suficiente, tengo círculos oscuros, y principalmente, lo hago todo a propósito. Es más seguro (y mucho más gracioso) cuando la gente me subestima.

Tú no. Aunque yo mantengo los míos aburridos y desinteresados la mayoría del tiempo. Aunque me encorvo y generalmente luzco algo loco, desordenado y simplemente patético. Tú ves a través de mí. Yo devuelvo el favor.

Es una relación torcida—diablos, ni siquiera es una del todo—pero estoy contenta con ella. Es algo así como.. Divertida. ¿No?

No te lo pregunto. No responderías honestamente. No eres alguien honesto, y pareces regocijarte en mentir cuando crees que le va a la persona que eres.

Esta es la razón por la cual sospecho de ti siendo Kira, sabes. Porque mientes, porque disfrutas engañar a las personas, porque sabes que eres mejor que todos los demás, y principalmente, porque constantemente usas ese disfraz.

Un par de veces, te he visto sin él. En el auto, con tu padre y Misa, pensando que ustedes iban a morir. Cuando peleaste conmigo, físicamente. De eso hace una semana, y fue tan endemoniadamente divertido que le hubiese pedido a Kira matar a Matsuda por interrumpirnos.

¿Crees tú que es divertido?. De alguna manera, lo dudo. Te tomas todo tan seriamente. No parece agradarte en hecho de que un adolescente, en especial uno tan inteligente como tú, necesita tiempo tanto para el juego como el trabajo. Otra razón por la que creo que eres/eras Kira. Tu suprimes las partes humanas de ti mismo en orden de lograr un ideal que nunca podrá ser alcanzado.

Yo, como siempre, estoy en el otro extremo. Escondo las mejores partes de mi mismo, optando por salvar mis mejores ideas y teorías para luego discutirlas con mi mente. Prefiero mi propia compañía en lugar de cualquier otra.

Bueno, excepto la tuya.

Me gustas Light Yagami. Yo no supongo que me hayas creído cuando nos llame amigos. Lo decía en serio, a pesar de que no sabía porque sentía la urgencia de decirlo en voz alta. Eso probablemente hizo más daño que bien, si es que lo recuerdas.

Probablemente no.

Te observo de nuevo. No has hablado mucho desde nuestra última pelea. Supongo que te avergoncé, golpeándote frente a las cámaras, donde Matsuda y sabe dios quien más estaba mirando. Misa ciertamente lo hacía, y ella hizo un terrible escándalo y fue incomodo, y en cierto modo sentí como si la hubiese confinado de nuevo. Solo por el placer de hacerlo.

No es una idea terriblemente lógica. Ella es increíblemente molesta. ¿Por qué la escogiste?

Abro mi boca para preguntarte esto, pero me detengo al ver que notas mi movimiento y lentamente rotas tu cabeza para verme. El resto de tu cuerpo se queda donde está—dedos posados sobre el teclado. Luces como si ya estuvieras aburrido con lo que sea que voy a decir, sin embargo eso podría ser solo porque estas exhausto.

Reconociendo esto, también admito que es hora de ir a la cama, al menos para ti. Así que en vez de indagar sobre Amane-san (Preguntaré mañana, cuando es más posible que obtenga una buena, vehemente respuesta de ti) empiezo a empacar mi laptop y su cable.

Me miras con una expresión muerta, tus nublados ojos siguen lentamente cada movimiento que hago. De esta manera, me recuerda a mi mismo–Tú reconoces un oponente que vale la pena cuando lo ves, y sabes que sería tonto no estudiarlo. Incluso cuando estas a pocos latidos del corazón de quedarte dormido, lo sabes. Y actúas en consecuencia.

"Hora de dormir, Light-kun" digo, casi severo mientras hablo. No pretendía que mis palabras sonaran tan autoritarias–como un padre, hablándole a un tenaz niño.

Sin embargo, no parece importarte. De hecho, examinando los pasados días, no te has levantado en contra de mis indirectas, ni siquiera de mis muy constantes acusaciones.

Es como si tu solo.. me miraras. Y es incómodo y me siento casi culpable, y luego solo volteas y sigues trabajando.

Me pregunto si estarás deprimido. No has sido tan pasional como sueles últimamente, sobre nada. Tu trabajo también está más lento. Tal vez el errático horario de sueño te está afectando.

Tú parpadeas un par de veces y observas como me levanto, metiendo la laptop bajo mi brazo conforme me muevo. "Vamos Yagami-kun" repito, sintiéndome débilmente ridículo mientras me acerco a ti, con un brazo extendido, para sacudirte de ser necesario.

Pero de pronto pareces volver a la vida, sacudes tu cabeza y aflojas tus dientes. "Está bien" dices distantemente. Te levantas lento y vacilante, como si tuvieras miedo de caerte.

"¿Estás bien, Light-kun?" pregunto mientras nos dirigimos al ascensor.

Me lanzas una de tus sonrisas–una mitad falsa. Se puede notar que tratas de ser tranquilizador, no cruel ni sarcástico, pero no estás realmente feliz. La sonrisa no se conecta con tus ojos. "Solo estoy cansado" dices.

Entramos al elevador.

"Light-kun parece inusualmente cansado estos días" comento presionando el botón de nuestro piso.

Tus ojos le dan un vistazo al suelo del ascensor antes de levantar tu cabeza letárgicamente para verme. "Lo siento" dices. Suena vacio, más no irónico. Así que no te estás burlando de mi.

Frunzo el ceño un poco. Así no eres tú. Podría ser el agotamiento, pero hemos estado en esto por meses. Usualmente, el cansancio solo aumenta tu sarcasmo, no lo reduce.

"No necesitas disculparte Light-kun". Respondo luego de un momento. El elevador hace _ding _suavemente, y las puertasse deslizan hasta abrirse. Salgo, contigo tras los talones, caminando un poco inestable. "Lo comento porque tal vez haya una razón. ¿Necesitas algo? ¿Más sueño, quizás?"

Tú no contestas por un momento, así que todo permanece silencioso por un rato siendo nuestros pies sobre la alfombra el único sonido que alcanza mis oídos. Tu andar es lento y arrastrando los pies, parecido al mío, de hecho. Es muy distinto a tu paso preciso y nítido que me recuerda a morder una manzana durante el otoño.

"Eso es muy generoso de tu parte Ryuuzaki" dices finalmente. "Pero no, estaré bien"

"¿Estas enfermando, Light-kun?" pregunto, revolviendo en los bolsillos de mis jeans por la llave. Opté por una llave clásica, ya que tú podrías fácilmente memorizar un código, y escanear la retina o las huellas dactilares perece excesivo para una habitación. Así que, solo hay una llave, y yo la mantengo conmigo todo el tiempo.

Esperas pacientemente mientras yo inserto la llave y le doy vuelta. De nuevo, te toma un tiempo responder, y yo volteo hacia ti mientras empujo al puerta de nuestra habitación, abriéndola, el aire fresco, sin usar, acaricia mi piel un poco. Me pregunto si tal vez estás pensando demasiado acerca de estas preguntas, y si parezco o no sospechoso.

Me sigues dentro de la habitación, y ambos buscamos el interruptor de luz. Mi mano palpa la tuya, la cadena tintinea, y tú te alejas inmediatamente. Es el primer movimiento rápido que has hecho en horas, y yo lo noté.

"No" dices, respondiendo finalmente mi pregunta sobre tu salud. "No, no estoy enfermo. Disculpa si estoy trabajando lento, Ryuuzaki. Seré más rápido mañana. Solo necesito algo de sueño"

Me rozas al pasar, mientras vas directo a la cama. Ni siquiera te molestas en ir a la consola para tomar tu pijama. En vez de eso, te desabotonas torpemente los pantalones y te deslizas fuera de ellos, tu cansancio es evidente en cuan desmañadas se han vuelto tus acciones. Te trepas dentro de la cama, vestido solo en tu cómodo sweater marrón, y tus bóxers, algo que nunca antes habías hecho.

Me pregunto brevemente por qué esto debería molestarme, pero después de un par de segundos estas dormido, y yo ya estoy dentro de mi laptop, así que dejo de pensar en ello.

* * *

Te despiertas tarde; lo esperaba, ya llamé al grupo de trabajo y les dije que probablemente llegaríamos tarde hoy, si es que llegamos en lo absoluto. Hablé con tu padre, quien al principio no parecía muy feliz al respecto, pero cuando le dije que era por tu salud, sonó mucho más complaciente hacia la idea.

Dormiste pacíficamente, sonoramente, por cerca de 8 horas, asi que estoy sorprendido de que cuando te levantas estas mareado y desorientado. La primera cosa que tus ojos enfocan soy yo, aun escribiendo en mi laptop, y entonces tus ojos inmediatamente se aclaran. Secretamente, me gusta esto–el hecho de que soy lo que hace que tu mente se enfoque.

"Ryuuzaki" dices, mirando alrededor de la habitación. Tu habla no tiene la misma mala articulación que tenía anoche, te sientas rápidamente, con tus ojos lanzándose al reloj antes de volver a mí. "Estamos muy tarde" dices finalmente un tanto sin convicción.

"Me preocupa que quizás esté haciendo trabajar a Light-kun muy fuerte" digo bruscamente. "Tu trabajo ha estado constantemente perdiendo velocidad y calidad la última semana más o menos.

Tus ojos brillaron y por un momento creí que me tratarías con una de tus deliciosas ofensas, o tal vez hasta una pelea de puños. Pero cuando el fuego los deja y tu mascara regresa tú solo te encoges de hombros "Lamento eso" te disculpas debidamente. "Gracias por dejarme recuperarme"

Yo estoy sorprendido por tu cortesía. De repente recuerdo que esta no es la primera vez que eres anormalmente gentil conmigo. Realmente, ha sido toda la semana. Eso no está bien–el Light Yagami cortés es para maestros, padres y figuras de autoridad, y una vez cada tanto también es para los compañeros de estudios. Pero no es para mí–o, al menos, no lo ha sido en el pasado. Siempre has sido sorprendentemente honesto conmigo, posiblemente porque sabes que puedo ver a través de ti. Y ahora que estas actuando así, me doy cuenta que prefiero con creses al Light que siente furia, maldad, alegría, miedo, regocijo. Y me pregunto qué ha cambiado. Pero no lo menciono; de todos modos solo lo negarías. En vez de eso pregunto, "¿Tienes hambre Light-kun?"

Te encojes de hombros de nuevo, pero justo allí tu estómago da un gruñido viscoso y sonríes avergonzado. No me gusta esa expresión, pero mantengo mis reacciones neutrales. "Supongo que sí" dices. Me gusta ese estilo casual al hablar–te hace sonar más humano, más accesible.

Me levanto, sonando mis articulaciones conforme lo hago. El sonido suele hacerte quejar o que me sermonees, o incluso encogerte, pero esta mañana.. nada. Así ha sido toda la semana–has sido curiosamente sumiso, y ahora que lo noto, tengo muchas ansias de averiguar por qué.

Decido a probar tus límites–veamos cuan complaciente eres cuando de hecho estoy _tratando_ de ser molesto, en vez de cómo soy usualmente, malos hábitos incluidos por supuesto.

Estás saliendo de la cama, luciendo ligeramente desconcertado mientras buscas tus pantalones, los cuales descansan arrugados en una especie de escena triste al lado de la cama. Comienzas a levantarlos, y entonces casi te caes conforme yo me encamino hacia la cocina que tenemos en nuestro apartamento. No doy ni un vistazo hacía atrás mientras te arrastro hacia la zona del comedor.

Finalmente, me alcanzas en el congelador, y te doy una mirada conforme te paras detrás de mí.

Nada. Tu cara está tranquila como nunca, aunque yo te haya remolcado lastimando tu muñeca, la cual tiene finas líneas rojas de corte en ella. "¿Light-kun está bien?"pregunto, colocándome odiosamente cerca, tomando tu mano entre las mías y mirando la ligera herida, que de hecho está sangrando un poco. Siento una punzada de culpa, y miro tus ojos, solo a unos centímetros de los míos.

Tu tienes una cómica expresión en tu cara, como si estuvieras entre gritarme atacarme u.. otra cosa que no logro identificar.

Pero no haces ninguna de esas cosas. Tu expresión se revela vagamente conforme retiras bruscamente tu mano y te volteas para ver dentro de la nevera bien surtida. "Estoy bien" dices, y pareciera que estuvieras hablándole a los melocotones. "Simplemente no me di cuenta de que ya venías a la cocina".

Yo frunzo el ceño. Allí vas de nuevo, asumiendo la culpa, algo que casi nunca haces. Light Yagami tiene una fachada perfectamente construida, y es raro en ti que admitas ser algo además de la máscara que llevas. Espero mientras sacas un litro de leche y un cuenco de melocotones cortados para ti mismo, y entonces me estiro para tomar un par de rebanadas de pastel, y la crema batida, solo por si acaso.

Me siento en la mesa, y te veo poner la tetera a hervir. A ambos nos gusta el té en las mañanas– otra pequeña similitud entre nosotros que yo disfruto.

Ni siquiera me miras cuando comienzo a comer mi pastel, así que decido ser más ruidoso de lo usual y más desastroso también. Hay migas en mi frente y ciertamente en toda la mesa para cuando tú te volteas con dos tazas de té en tus manos.

Tus ojos se ensanchan cuando me miras, tu boca se abre, y pienso que tal vez, si juego bien mis cartas, tendré una buena discusión contigo en ayunas.

Pero entonces tu boca se cierra de golpe y tu le restas importancia con un gesto mientras te sientas elegantemente frente a mí, acercándome mi té.

Lo tomo sin un _gracias, _otra carnada que te niegas a pescar. Seguramente ya te diste cuenta, Light Yagami, que estoy provocándote deliberadamente. ¿Por qué no me discutes?

Yo a medias me sacudo las migas de mí y mi boca, y entonces comienzo a agregarle cucharadas de azúcar a mi té al igual que haces con el tuyo. Normalmente, esto traería una plática o al menos un suspiro de tu parte, pero esta mañana..

Silencio.

Me molesta. Me molesta que me moleste. Así que, naturalmente, continúo actuando como un completo idiota. L Lawliet, genio y maduro ser humano, ese soy yo.

Atrapando un poco de pastel con mi tenedor, lo dirijo hacia tu cara. Tu solo tomas un bocado de melocotón, y ahora estas mirándome, con las cejas levantadas, mientras tratas de tragar sin ahogarte o reírte o.. algo. No puedo leerte bien esta mañana, y me molesta.

Y me molesta que me molesta y así sucesivamente. Mi cerebro parece estar atascado en la primera velocidad. Te sonrío, con mi pequeña y curvada sonrisa que ambos sabemos que es falsa.

"¿Te gustaría una probada Light-kun?" pregunto.

"No gracias Ryuuzaki" dices, comenzando a revolver tu té.

No muevo mi mano "Creo que te gustaría" insisto. "Es dulce y relleno con helado"

"No me gusta el helado" dices, un par de pequeñas líneas aparecen entre tus cejas "Y ciertamente no me gusta tanto azúcar en las mañanas"

"Ah Light-kun, olvidas que los melocotones son bastante azucarados también, especialmente considerando que son en conserva" Sin darte una oportunidad para hacer notar mi pobre lógica, continuo rápidamente. "Y creo que Light-kun se beneficiaría de una dosis de azúcar; podría ayudarlo a suprimir su agotamiento"

Me observas, y por una milésima de segundo, puedo ver un rayo de verdadera molestia cruzar tu cara.

Y después todo se ha ido, y tu sonríes un poco, esa pequeña, cansada, desconectada sonrisa que me diste anoche. "No estoy cansado Ryuuzaki" dices. "Solo me toma un tiempo despertarme por completo. Tu sabes eso–hemos vivido juntos por hace un buen tiempo ya"

"Pruébalo" insisto, dejando toda la lógica de lado. Solo quiero irritarte, lograr que estés realmente harto.

Tus ojos se posan en los míos. Sabes el juego que estoy jugando–puedo verlo. Pero, por cualquiera que sea la razón, te niegas a jugar. "No, gracias" repites, con voz suave. Pero no molesto. No te estás dejando a ti mismo molestarte conmigo. Y no me gusta.

Así que solo me siento allí, con el trozo de pastel aún extendido, mirándote retadoramente.

Y tú me miras de vuelta.

Y probablemente pasan unos treinta segundos de contemplarnos idiotamente antes de que hagas algo totalmente inesperado. Sin remover tu mirada de mí, lentamente te inclinas y dejas que tus labios se cierren sobre mi tenedor. Luego te enderezas, masticas, y tragas.

Mirándome a mí todo el rato.

Yo también trago mientras siento mi sangre comienza a arder, y decido que prefiero alimentarte, especialmente cuando tus orbes están posados en mí. Mis ojos son de pronto atraídos por la piel desnuda alrededor del cuello de tu sweater, pero solo por un momento antes vuelvo a mirar tu cara, tratando de leerte. Estás jugando un nuevo juego conmigo Light, pero no puedo decir con exactitud cuál es. ¿Cuáles son las reglas? ¿Por qué están tan contenido? ¿Por qué sentiste la necesidad de iniciar un juego diferente cuando el anterior estaba bien?

Considero poner mala cara por el tiempo exacto que me toma darme cuenta que no te importaría si lo hiciera.

"Azucarado" comentas, rompiendo el tenso silencio.

"¿Qué?" Digo. Elocuente, si, ese soy yo.

"El pastel" aclaras, sin tomar ventaja de mi momentánea estupidez. "Es azucarado"

Bajo la mirada para verlo. "Si" digo. "Eso supongo". Oh Dios, ¿por qué sueno como si tuviera problemas mentales? Quizás debí tomar una siesta anoche.

Te levantas y abres el refrigerador de nuevo. Puedo presumir que los melocotones no te llenaron, así que comienzas a hurgar nuevamente. Mis ojos se mueven hacia abajo por tu figura, estudiándote como es bien conocido que hago. Pero tal vez se posan sobre tus muslos bronceados, evidentes cuando te inclinas, por un poco más de lo necesario."Por qué", dices, tu voz de algún modo amortiguada por el aparato, me saca de mi desvergonzado mirar, "¿Por qué te gusta tanto pelear conmigo Ryuuzaki?". Te enderezas, con un envase de jugo de manzana en una mano y un croissant en la otra.

Por una vez, me he quedado sin palabras. Por supuesto que sabía que tú sabías exactamente lo que intentaba hacer, tratando de sacarte de quicio y molestarte. Pero no esperaba que me lo hicieras notar tan francamente. En vez de responder, contrarresto. "¿Light-kun no cree que pelear es divertido?" Maldición, sueno tan demente. ¿Por qué me oigo como un niño alrededor de ti?

Te encoges mientras te sirves un vaso de jugo de manzana. Veo el liquido ambarino llenar el vaso, prefiero eso a mirar tu rostro. El color del jugo me recuerda a tus ojos. Así que miro hacia arriba, inexplicablemente incómodo con la comparación. "Si" admites, yendo a sentarte de nuevo frente a mí. Te terminas el té antes de continuar. "O sea, si es divertido" explicas. "Tu eres la única persona que he conocido con la que _puedo_ pelear. Pero.." Te interrumpes allí, tomando deliberadamente un bocado de tu croissant. "Pero a veces me gusta la paz y quietud entre nosotros. ¿Lo único que podemos hacer es discutir?"

Tus ojos son cautelosos, vigilando, y siento como nos estamos acercando el fondo de esto. Lo que sea que se supone que "esto" es. "¿A qué se refiere Light-kun?" Pregunto. "También conversamos y discutimos opiniones sobre Kira y el caso. Estamos encadenados juntos, así que consecuentemente comemos juntos y compartimos la mayoría de las cosas."

Te encoges de hombros de nuevo, y yo estoy empezando a odiar el pequeño gesto para restar importancia. "Supongo" dices. "Pero Ruuzaki.." vacilas de nuevo, comiendo más de tu desayuno. "Me explico, somos amigos, ¿no?"

Parpadeo, confundido por el rumbo que esta conversación ha tomado "Eso supongo", me aventuro a decir.

"Los amigos no solo discuten y trabajan" señalas. "Ellos hablan sobre otros temas y hacen cosas juntos"

"Light-kun" nosotros _dormimos_ juntos", comento secamente. "No veo cuan más cercanos podemos ser".

Contemplas tu taza vacía, hay un ligero rubor desempolvando tus facciones. Fascinante. "Eso creo" concedes. Te terminas tu desayuno y te bebes tu jugo de manzana rápidamente. Después de que acabas, te levantas y te mueves como si fueras a irte, pero yo no me muevo, por lo que lentamente te volteas para hacer contacto visual conmigo. "¿Qué?" preguntas.

Tomo un largo respiro, intentando decirte que es nada, que deberíamos alistarnos y reunirnos con el equipo de trabajo ahora. Pero con mi exhalación, de repente me encuentro diciendo, "Light-kun ha estado actuando muy extraño la última semana, y no sé por qué, y es muy enervante y estoy frustrado. Deseo saber porque su comportamiento ha cambiado, y también, extraño pelear con el, creo que tal vez el está tratando de irritarme deliberadamente al actuar tan ordinariamente."

Te quedas allí mientras hablo, y luego de un par de segundos de silencio que le prosiguen a mi pequeño discurso, vuelvo a mirarte.

Estas solo a medio metro de distancia, y luces.. vagamente divertido por mi arrebato. Bueno, eso no es bueno. Y ciertamente no es la reacción que estaba buscando.

Finalmente, te hundes en la silla que está junto a mi, y tentativamente pones tus manos sobre la mesa. "Lo siento", dices, retorciendo tus manos juntas. Yo ceño. He decidido que odio tus disculpas, y que la próxima vez que me des una, te pateare sin explicación. "Es solo que.. es difícil de explicar, y no creo que lo apreciaras si lo hiciera."

"Recién te dije Light-kun que quiero una explicación" digo malhumorado. Repentinamente me inclino más cerca. "¿Al menos que el reciente comportamiento de Light-kun esté relacionado con Kira?" pregunto, mi voz puede que sueno un poco emocionada. "Grandes cambios de personalidad pueden ser indicadores de confusión emocional o psicológica y cuando Light estaba en su celda–"

Repentinamente dejo de hablar, porque tu sin previo aviso has cerrado los centímetros de distancia entre nosotros y has puesto tus muy suaves labios sobre los míos. Tus manos siguen en la mesa, noto distantemente, y entonces ya no noto nada puesto que mis parpados se deslizaron hasta cerrarse, sin yo darme cuenta de lo que estoy haciendo.

Sin embargo si noto, cuando la presión de tus labios se vuelve más prominente, y noto que mi cerebro parece estar moviéndose en cámara lenta y todo en lo que puedo pensar es, distantemente, _Light me está besando y demonios que esto se siente bien_. Tus labios comienzan a moverse gentilmente, y siento algo húmedo rosando los míos, delineándolos, y abro mi boca sigilosamente, mas sorprendido que cualquier cosa. No hay siquiera manos involucradas, pero tu lengua se desliza dentro de mi boca abierta y entonces todos mis pensamientos chillan hasta detenerse cuando tu lengua acaricia la mía y da vueltas en el interior de mis mejillas, y de repente yo también estoy moviéndome, espera, ¿Cuándo comencé esto, cuando empecé a mover mi lengua también? Pero diablos, se siente bien, oh, se siente _tan_ bien, y ahora hay dientes y _¿he sido yo quien acaba de hacer ese sonido?_

Pero no tengo tiempo para preguntarme eso, porque repentinamente, la sensación que me das ha abandonado mi boca, aunque el leve sabor a manzana permanece. Tu te has apartado, deslizando tu silla hacia atrás, levantándote. Y estas hablando. "Oh mierda Ryuuzaki" te escucho decir conforme te alejas mas. "¡Mierda, lo lamento!"

Vagamente recuerdo la promesa que me hice a mi mismo acerca de patear tú cara la próxima vez que te disculparas, pero en vez de aquello opto por abrir mis ojos.

Tú me estas observando, con una expresión completamente horrorizada _(adorable)_ en tu cara. Tus labios siguen húmedos, y el rubor en tus mejillas es nada menos que carmesí. "Lo siento", repites, obviamente tomando mi silencio por molestia. "Yo no quería- Yo solo- Tú estabas cerca y yo-"

Poso mis fríos dedos en mis labios, mareado por un momento, y entonces me levanto con lentitud, tratando de ordenar mis pensamientos, antes de recordar que soy una persona desordenada de todos modos, y se sintió tan bien que que diablos importa. Deliberadamente doy un paso adelante y estamos pecho a pecho, y pongo los dedos que estaban anteriormente en mis labios sobre los tuyos. "¿Es esta la razón por la que Light-kun ha estado tan distraído últimamente?" pregunto.

Si es que es posible, tu rubor se profundiza. Inclinas la cabeza, en silencio, mientras tratas de hablar alrededor de mis dedos. "No creí que tú.. sintieras lo mismo. Me refiero a que, es como tu dijiste, somos solo compañeros de trabajo, solo trabajamos en el caso juntos. Pero cuando estábamos peleando la semana pasada, noté que.. eso es.. tú estabas encima de.. um", terminas decisivamente.

Coloco una mano bajo tu cara, tomándola. Es muy cálida y muy suave conforme la levanto para que tus ojos encuentren los míos, aunque de mala gana. "A Light-kun si le gusta cuando peleamos". Concluyo con aprobación.

"Bueno, si", aceptas. Tu voz suena un tanto estrangulada, y siento como mi sangre ha sido reemplazada con una nueva y fiera sustancia que corre por mis venas. Me gusta hacerte esto, Light Yagami, esto de dejarte sin palabras y avergonzado. Decido probar un poco más.

Pienso al respecto por un momento, antes de decidir de que tal vez ser directo contigo dará mejores resultados. Me inclino y beso tu mejilla una vez, suavemente, antes de moverme a tu cuello. Solo estoy besando, pero entonces saco mi lengua, y tu sabes tan jodidamente bien que de repente estoy mordiendo y succionando la piel de tu garganta. Tus manos suben y descansan, una en mi pecho, y la otra en mi cabello, moviéndose, con dulzura conforme inclinas tu cabeza hacia atrás para darme total acceso a tu adorable y suave piel.

Muerdo un poco más, mas fuerte, y tú haces un ruido entre dolor y placer, que solo me incentiva a mover mi lengua alrededor de la pizca de sangre que mis colmillos han dibujado. Me retiro repentinamente, admirando tu expresión aturdida y tus ojos semicerrados por un momento antes de hablar.

"Tengo la impresión de que el sexo podría ser solo otra forma de pelear" comento.

Tus ojos están suaves, pero al oír mi comentario, se estrechan. "¿Crees que el sexo debería ser un juego?" preguntas. "¿Con un ganador y un perdedor?"

"No un juego", corrijo, porque sé exactamente que considerarías que te daría la victoria. Y _yo_ estaré sobre ti, Light Yagami, no será de otro modo.

Al menos.. no al principio.

"Un desafío", clarifico. "Y ambos podemos ganar".

Tu mirada sospechosa no se ha borrado ni un poco. Es linda, podría admitir, pero cuando empiezas a hablar, comenzando a calentar para una discusión, me irrito. Porque ahora conozco un uso mucho mejor para tu boca.

Así que gentilmente te empujo hasta que tu espalda esta contra el suelo, y te beso de nuevo, esta vez con mi pierna entre las tuyas, rozando suavemente, insistentemente. Tus manos se mueven hacia el dobladillo de mi camisa y tú la levantas hacia arriba–aunque no se a quien estas burlando, Light, a mi o a ti mismo–así que presiono más fuerte, para provocarte, mi franela se desliza hacia afuera y tu corres tus frías manos a lo largo de mi torso, deteniéndote donde mis jeans comienzan. Juegas con el botón, poniéndome impaciente y–_demonios _si no soy cuidadoso de verdad voy a perder esto

Así que decido hacerte querer perder primero.

Recorro con mis manos tus costados, moviendo mis dedos, y entonces ellos acarician tu cadera agitándote un poco más. Mis dedos siguen hacia abajo en tu pierna, mientras mi boca continúa mordiendo la absolutamente _deliciosa_ piel en tu garganta.

Mis dedos se curvan alrededor de tu pierna y los tuyos se empuñan sobre la suave piel de mi abdomen conforme halo tu pierna hacia arriba, enganchándola alrededor de mi cuello.

Y de pronto todo es mucho mas excitante y nosotros estamos presionados el uno con el otro, oh _Dios_ justo así, contigo sobando contra mí y tus manos en mi cabello, tus silenciosos gemidos me alientan a llevar el sweater lejos de la ajustada piel de tu pecho y empiezo a sorber y tentar esa piel con mis dientes, con mi lengua. Tu pierna se queda donde está ya por sí sola, así que mis manos están libres para moverse alrededor del elástico de tus bóxers. Tu gimes algo que suena sospechosamente como _Oh, Dios, Ryuuzaki._

Y más tarde, somos solo una desordenada masa encorvada entre las sabanas y almohadas de tu cama, y todo es en cierto modo borroso lánguido y deliciosamente cálido, tu reposas acurrucado sobre mí, tu cabeza descansando en mi hombro, tu cabello cosquilleando mi ya sensibilizada garganta.

"¿Es esta una actividad más satisfactoria para Light-kun que pelear o hablar sobre el caso Kira?", pregunto.

Tu cabeza se inclina hacia arriba mientras la mía se mueve hacia abajo para encontrar que esta mirándome. "¿Bromeas?" mascullas. "Eso no es exactamente.. algo que los amigos hacen juntos, tu sabes eso Ryuuzaki, ¿no?"

"Lo sé" digo.

Tu cabeza se relaja de nuevo en mi hombro, "Bien", balbuceas. "No quería que fuéramos amigos de todos modos. Quería que fuéramos.. esto. Ser.. esto". Gestas vagamente con una mano.

"No me incomoda la idea, Light-kun" digo

"Esto.. ¿esto no es algo de una sola vez para ti?" preguntas, tu voz suena distantemente sorprendida, y puedo decir con seguridad que estas suprimiendo tus emociones de nuevo. "Pensé que tal vez.."

Me siento de pronto, alejándote un poco de mí, lo que te hace soltar un pequeño sonido–algo así como un chirrido ahogado–de sorpresa. "Ciertamente sería mejor que no tomara lugar solo una vez" digo, con mi voz un tanto ruda.

Tus ojos se abren, y yo decido que me gusta la casi asustada, casi defensiva, ciertamente despierta mirada que me estás dando. Tus manos se deslizan perezosamente por mis costados, causando un pequeño retorcimiento en mí. Ambos descubrimos hace no mucho que yo soy quisquilloso, y ese conocimiento parece maravillarte. Tus dedos descansan abajo en el hueso de mi cadera conforme te estiras y me besas.

"Tienes razón Ryuu" dices, en una voz como un gruñido. "Debería suceder al menos dos veces"

* * *

**N/A:** Aquí tenemos un felpudo oneshot que debería llenarte de regocijo. Si funcionó, ¡háganmelo saber! Y si no.. probablemente no tienes alma y deberías consultar a tu líder religioso al respecto.

Por favor review y ¡gracias por leer!

_**N/T**__: Sé que Light se encuentra un tanto OoC (por no decir mucho) pero hay que admitir que esa faceta adorable no le sienta mal._

_Coincido con el autor en la nota final. No sean desalmados y dejen un review. ¡Gracias de verdad por leer!_


End file.
